


Крах

by EmberNova



Series: Проигранная война [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Квинси победили. Яхве запустил заразу, что погубила всех, кто не согласился служить ему. Последними выжившими шинигами остались капитан Куротсучи и Рукия, которая тоже заражена, и ее ожидает участь всех погибших солдат. Не взирая на тысячи исследований, Маюри не добился результата и не нашел способа вернуть офицеров к жизни. Он не хочет оставаться один. Он не может потерять девушку.
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Kuchiki Rukia
Series: Проигранная война [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542967
Kudos: 2





	Крах

_«Мне одиноко», — ютилась мысль глубоко внутри сознания ученого. Он не понимал, констатация ли это факта или одно из тех неприятных чувств, вызывающее нужду в другом человеке._

Из трясущихся рук выпал скальпель и со звенящим звуком ударился о камень, стряхивая с себя несколько капель крови на землю. Перед шкафом с отвалившейся дверцей скакала маленькая черноволосая девушка.

— А это куда? — достав с одной из полок бутылку округлой формы с вытянутым горлом, где на дне плескалась бледно-розовая жидкость, спросила она.

Ответа не последовало. Девушка, обделенная вниманием, повернулась в надежде все же получить его. Но перед собой увидела лишь спину исследователя в белом хаори, по отрядному номеру которого растрепались грязные синие волосы.

— Нет, это невозможно, — дрожащий измученный голос, казалось, вот-вот исчезнет.

На лице Рукии отразилась боль, которую она давно должна была научиться сдерживать. Она не удержалась от уже привычного жеста, сжав в кулаке ткань изодранного косодэ. Сердце не впервые за прошедшие месяцы сжалось от боли, но теперь как-то ощутимее, будто ставя точку и признавая, что это конец. Иссякшие слезы уже просто не могли катиться ручьями по грязным замерзшим щекам. Перед ученым в свете мигающей лампочки лежало раскроенное всеми возможными способами тело, подключенное к нескольким еще пока работающим аппаратам. В отдалении кучей находились такие же тела умерших солдат, издающие зловонный аромат разлагающейся плоти. На столе был последний возможный экземпляр из многочисленной погибшей армии — ее брат.

— Я… не могу вернуть их, — надрывающимся голосом сквозь пелену отчаяния процедил капитан.

Рукия неслышно подошла, забралась на небольшое взгромождение, оставшееся от обвалившегося цементного фундамента, и аккуратно обняла вздрогнувшее тело за плечи, с трепетом прижав его к себе. Она печально окинула бездыханное тело, которое с трудом можно было так назвать, стараясь охватить взглядом лишь бледное, бледнее, чем обычно, лицо брата, его прикрытые глаза, синие, как всегда плотно сжатые губы и растрепавшиеся по сторонам темные волосы. Она положила голову на плечо ученого. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и что-то маленькое, теплое зажглось внутри него. Это уютное чувство постепенно разрасталось, даря небольшую надежду, совсем крохотную. Маюри откинул голову и блаженно прикрыл глаза, позволяя мыслям унестись прочь из провонявшего помещения, где свет пробивался сквозь неровные отверстия в каменном потолке, а единственная мигающая лампочка была погашена.

— Ничего не работает, — голос вернул себе прежнюю сдавленность, стал более спокойным и хриплым.

Маюри накрыл руку девушки ладонью, на которой потрескалась запекшаяся кровь. В ответ на это почувствовал, как она лишь сильнее прижала его к себе.

— Это конец, — заключил свое суждение ученый, не открывая глаз.

Рукия, проглотив подступивший к горлу горький ком, что давил на связки и мешал говорить, еле подала голос.

— Еще есть я, — с мягкой улыбкой на губах произнесла она.

Тело капитана в последний раз вздрогнуло. То самое нежное, уютное, что уже мягко грело грудь, вдруг перестало распространяться и резко пошло на спад, оставляя в месте, где минутой ранее был очаг успокаивающего чувства, прохладную крупицу, похожую на лед, что острыми иглами пронзает сердце и поражает те места, где могло быть теплое спасение. Он сильнее сжал руку, устремив взгляд печальных желтых глаз на один из множества просветов.

— Я попробую…


End file.
